disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen for a Day
"Queen for a Day" is a one-hour special of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on November 19, 2017, and is the sixteenth episode in the series. Plot It was a beautiful morning as Quirin, the leader of Old Corona, tend to his garden. He noticed some dark clouds closing in over the mountain but quickly turn his attention to a little girl reaching for flower on a tree. A strong wind push the girl out of the tree but Quirin catch her in time. The villagers begin to express their concerns over the black rocks, which has been popping out of the ground and destroying everything in its path, including houses and carts. Quirin's son, Varian, said that he can figure out the rock's vulnerability but Quirin told him to leave the rocks alone. When Varian said that something needs to be done, Quirin explain to him that he is doing something by going to the king to tell him about the situation. Varian liked the idea and asks to go with him, to which Quirin agrees. At Corona castle, Rapunzel and her parents were listening to the shoemaker's problem. King Frederic suggests that the shoemaker start to make boots for the royal guards, even though the guards didn't really need new boots. Rapunzel was happy to learn how to rule the kingdom from her parents before they go to on their anniversary trip for two days. King Frederic, despite his confidence that Rapunzel can do a good job at ruling the kingdom, still worries about her a little. Meanwhile, in Eugene's room, Eugene and his friend, Lance, discussed on what Eugene will be doing as temporary king of Corona, to which he replies that he'll enjoy some luxuries at first and then make some proclamations. Lance found Eugene's eagerness amusing. Back at the throne room, Quirin entered to speak with the king while Varian's in the hallway, listening to their conversation. To Varian's dismay, Quirin lied to the king saying that they were so prosperous with their crops that they needed more land to accommodate them. Even though there were no crop reports from Old Corona, King Frederic granted Quirin's request. Varian told his father off for lying to the king but Quirin was sure that Old Corona will endure and that Varian should trust him. Rapunzel came in and ask Varian what was wrong. Varian explain to her that the black rocks are destroying everything. Rapunzel promised Varian that they'll figure out the mystery of the black rocks together. At the courtyard, Rapunzel and her friends said their goodbyes to the king and queen before they left to their mountain retreat for their anniversary. King Frederic offered to stay to help Rapunzel, but they reassured him that they'll have everything under control. Frederic then told Rapunzel that when she become queen, there will be many voices demanded to be heard but when all is said and done, the voice in her heart is the one she should follow. With Maximus pulling the carriage, the king and queen began their journey to the retreat. With optimism, Rapunzel starts her first day as queen. To her surprise, a really long line of subjects were waiting for her. At Old Corona, Quirin announced to the townspeople that the king has given them his blessing, which gave them comfort. Varian, still unsure of his father's decision, decides to disobey his order on leaving the black rocks alone and worked on solving the mystery with alchemy. His attempt failed with setting a part of the rock in purple flames, which then explode. Back at the castle, Eugene works on renovating the grotto area (in his own way) while Rapunzel make decisions at the throne room. She provided solutions she thought was right to the subjects' problems. However, every solution she suggested backfired and the subjects came to her with more complaints. The distressed Rapunzel began to feel doubts on her capabilities as queen. That night, she express her stress to Eugene, who tells her that she can still make the best out of any situation by reminding her of the time she left her tower. Just then, they noticed some snowflakes falling. Even though Eugene revealed that he hates snow, Rapunzel came up with an idea. Meanwhile, on a mountain trail, King Frederic thinks about going back but Queen Arianna assures him that Rapunzel will be alright. Just then, an huge icicle gave way and land in front of Maximus, frighting him to step backwards. Unfortunately, the carriage slip on the ice on the trail and gradually broke free of Maximus' harness, causing the carriage to fall down the mountain with the king and queen inside. At Old Corona, in Quirin's bedroom, he pulled a chest, which was hidden in a wall, and looked through the things inside it. Among them was a helmet, which bears the same symbol as the chest and a scratch. He then looked at black rocks outside and then the portrait of him, his wife, and Varian as a baby. At the basement, Varian tries another attempt on using alchemy on the rocks. Just as he was going to pour a yellow-green mixture on the rocks, Quirin comes in, surprising Varian and causes him to pour a large amount of liquid on the rocks. Quirin scolded Varian for disobeying him while Varian argue that the rocks aren't going away and that running away from the problem isn't going to help. As they argue, the yellow-green liquid began to grow into some kind of crystals. Quirin looked at one of his hands, which has the same symbol subscribed on it and thinks that Varian isn't ready to know what he knows about the rocks. Just then, he noticed the growing crystals and pushed Varian away, getting himself trapped in the process. Varian came close to help him but Quirin told him to stay back. Varian then ran out to get help. At Corona castle, Rapunzel declared the day to be snow day. Everyone, except Eugene, had a great time playing in the snow. Cassandra told Eugene that being a pretend king doesn't give him actual power but if it did, he should stop trying to exploit it and put it to good use. Later that day, Rapunzel asks if it always snowed as much as it did that day, to which was answered by Xavier. He told the princess, Eugene, and their friends of a legend about a creature that made a winter storm so big it destroyed everything in its path. Then Lord Demanitus used magic and science to create a subterranean machine that is powerful enough to change the course of the wind back to the creature. But the curse was waiting for Corona to be at its weakest to strike again. Just when he finished telling the legend, a strong wind blew. Rapunzel called everyone to get inside the castle for safety. But then, Maximus arrived and the captain of the guard figured that the king and queen are in grave danger. As the snow continues to blow outside, Rapunzel tells Nigel that she must go to find her parents. But Nigel said that she can't just leave her subjects and he hoped that the king and queen had found shelter before the worst of storms happen. Rapunzel still insisted on finding her parents but Nigel said she cannot go because the storm could kill her. However, Eugene, Lance, and their thug friends volunteer to help since the king and queen have given them a second chance in going straight with their lives. Although Rapunzel feared she might lose Eugene in the storm, she agreed to let them go. Back at Old Corona, the crystals continue to conceal Quirin's body to it and he tried in vain to get out. The crystals moved a table with paper and pen close to him, allowing him to write a message to Varian. He held the message as high as he can to keep the crystals from concealing as well. Meanwhile, Varian traveled to Corona as he expressed his desire to make his father understand and proud of him. As he just reach Corona, Rapunzel and Cassandra learned that the worst of storms is yet to come. Nigel suggests that the only way to save the kingdom is to evacuate the island, get to shelter in the mainland, and pray that the storm will pass. But Rapunzel doesn't think that they'll get everyone to safety in time. She figured that Xavier could help them, but Nigel said that they can't go chasing after fairy tales. Just then, Varian ran in and call Rapunzel for help to save his father. But Rapunzel couldn't leave Corona at a time of crisis. Despite Varian's pleads and calling her out about her promise, Rapunzel stayed as Varian gets dragged out by the guards. At the mountains, King Frederic and Queen Arianna, who have survived the crash, tried to stay warm inside their carriage. King Frederic had broken his ankle from the accident and he was worried about what will become of the kingdom. Queen Arianna assured him that Rapunzel will make a great queen and the couple said their happy anniversaries to each other. Fortunately, Eugene, Maximus, Lance, and the thugs were not to far from where the carriage is and soon spotted it. In order to reach it though, they must cross the ledge. Back at Corona, the storm grew worse and worse, breaking down one of the castle's tower. Nigel insisted that they must act now. Rapunzel, seeing no other way, tells them to evacuate the island. As the guards get everyone in Corona ready for the evacuation, Varian ran home to help his father, but he saw that he was too late. Quirin, with the message, is now trapped in the crystal. Varian was devastated. Back at Corona, Rapunzel said to Cassandra that she hope she made the right decision. Cassandra said that Rapunzel made "the only decision". Rapunzel was still unsure that the evacuation was the right decision and figured that if her father were here, he would tell her to follow her heart. Rapunzel decided to try to find the device in Xavier's story and Cassandra, even though she doubt the legend, agreed to go with her. Xavier refused to help at first because he didn't say the device was real but soon agreed to take them when Rapunzel recalled his saying that "every legend is born of truth". Back at the mountains, Eugene and his friends are right above the carriage and he and Lance are being lowered down with ropes. Eugene slipped but managed to get his footing back. But then Big Nose almost sneezed that would of start an avalanche only to be stopped by Hook Foot, who then sneezed the loud enough sneeze to start an avalanche, burying Eugene and Lance in the snow. Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Pascal, Cassandra, and Xavier were in the underground tunnels. Xavier found a secret passageway that will lead them straight to the machine. At the mountains, Eugene and Lance were dug out by Queen Arianna. Back at Corona, the people and guards pushed through the storm to try to cross the bridge. Unfortunately, the wind blew one of the carts loose and cause a barrel and a lantern to fall, causing an explosion that cut the bridge off, leaving everyone trapped. Back underground, Rapunzel and the others found the machine and activate it. The machine was working but the vibration of the machine causes some stones to fall and one of them stopped the gears. Meanwhile, the thugs pulled up the queen and got ready to pull the king up as well. Eugene tied a carriage wheel to the rope so the king can be pulled up without hurting his ankle further. However, as they were pulling the king up, the wind caused the rope to rock and break, sending King Frederic to slide down the snow and nearly fell off the cliff. Eugene managed to grab his hand and tried to pull him up. King Frederic tells Eugene to take care of Rapunzel but Eugene replied that they'll save him and Rapunzel doesn't need anyone to take care of her. Meanwhile, Rapunzel uses her hair to lower Pascal to the gears but it's not long enough to reach the stone. Rapunzel offer to pull Pascal back up and figure out another way but Pascal, with tears and a smile, untied himself and jump down. Rapunzel cried out to Pascal as he successfully pull the stone out and the gears started to move again. Back at the mountains, Eugene continued to pull the king up but nearly lost his grip. Fortunately, Lance came down to grab the king's hand and help pull the king back up. The machine succeeded in stopping the storm. Everyone was relieved, except for Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Xavier, who were mourning over Pascal. But fortunately, Pascal climbed back up, wounded but well. Rapunzel was thrilled to see Pascal alive. Soon, Rapunzel reunited with Eugene and her parents. She is soon found in her room, writing and drawing in her journal. Eugene came in with a cupcake to celebrate their victory when he noticed Rapunzel's sad countenance. Rapunzel explained that by turning her back on Varian, entrusting Eugene to face possible death, nearly lost Pascal, and trusting the fate of Corona to a "fairytale", she had the most difficult day of her life. She also show her uncertainty of being queen. Eugene comforted her by saying that her time to be queen is still a long time away and that no matter what she choose when that day comes, he'll be right beside her. In the last scene, a downtrodden Varian swears to solve the mystery of the black rocks and save his father. Varian, feeling hurt and betrayed by everyone, says they are going to pay for turning their backs on him. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider/Feldspar *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Peter MacNicol as Nigel *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier *Jonathan Banks as Quirin *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Steve Blum as Attila *Charles Halford as Vladimir *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Sean Hayes as Pete Song *I've Got This *Let Me Make You Proud Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Queen Rapunzel". *This is the second special, followed by Tangled: Before Ever After. *This special will come out on DVD on December 12, 2017. *Cassandra and Varian sing for the first time in this episode. *This episode does not feature the closing theme, "More of Me". Gallery Promotional and Concept Queen for a Day DVD cover.jpg|DVD cover Queen for a Day concept 1.png Queen for a Day concept 2.png Screenshots Queen for a Day 12.jpg Queen for a Day 9.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-1.png Queen-for-a-Day-2.png|Rapunzel on the throne Queen-for-a-Day-3.png|"Got a problem? Consider it solved." I've Got This.png Queen for a Day 11.jpg Queen-for-a-Day-4.png|It is snowing Varian and Rudiger.png Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret.png Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 2.png Quirin with his family.png Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 3.png Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen-for-a-Day-7.png|"Snow day!" Queen-for-a-Day-8.png Demanitus Device 2.jpg Queen for a Day 14.jpg Tangled - Let Me Make You Proud Song.jpg Queen for a Day 13.jpg Queen for a Day Xavier.png Queen for a Day 18.jpg Quirin Sealed in Crystal.png|Quirin Sealed in Crystal Demanitus Device 3.jpg Queen for a Day 15.jpg Demanitus Device 4.jpg Demanitus Device 5.jpg Demanitus Device 6.jpg Queen for a Day 17.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg Rapunzel-journal-5.jpg They...will...pay.png|"They...will...pay!" Category:Tangled episodes Category:Television specials